start of world war humans vs deamonds
by SHIPPO x KIRARA
Summary: disclaimer we do not own inuyasha  this is our first story so plz injoy no flamers  the two main chairecters are seth and galactus  srry the chapter are so dang short
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer we do not own inuyasha

chapter 1

start of world war (humans vs deamonds)

It was a beautiful day near the border of the western lands also near a deamon slayer village . Laid a white dog deamond that was waiting for her pups to be born there were beautiful flowers all around her. She wasn't that far from the deamon slayers about 5 to 10 km.  
>the big white dog deamond was waiting for her pups to be born. then the deamon slayers attacked. they got a few good hits off on her so she killed a feew but to her it felt like there were hundreds of them. she decided to make a run for the western lands but she didn't get so far when the deamon slayers caught up to her they got a few more good hits in. than she managed to escape from them once again and right then and there she knew that she must have her pups. now there was no time to wait any more so she stopped in the forest that was the beginning of the western lands and gave birth to to pups. but it wasn't long for the deamon slayers to find her than they started their ruthless attacks on her and her pups. but before they could deliver the final blow out of nowhere her guards showd up right before the deamond slayers deliverd there final blow and finished them off. the guards made sure she was able to walk so thay could escort her back to the palace.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer we do not own inuyasha

chapter 1

start of world war (humans vs deamonds)

It was a beautiful day near the border of the western lands also near a deamon slayer village . Laid a white dog deamond that was waiting for her pups to be born there were beautiful flowers all around her. She wasn't that far from the deamon slayers about 5 to 10 km.  
>the big white dog deamond was waiting for her pups to be born. then the deamon slayers attacked. they got a few good hits off on her so she killed a feew but to her it felt like there were hundreds of them. she decided to make a run for the western lands but she didn't get so far when the deamon slayers caught up to her they got a few more good hits in. than she managed to escape from them once again and right then and there she knew that she must have her pups. now there was no time to wait any more so she stopped in the forest that was the beginning of the western lands and gave birth to to pups. but it wasn't long for the deamon slayers to find her than they started their ruthless attacks on her and her pups. but before they could deliver the final blow out of nowhere her guards showd up right before the deamond slayers deliverd there final blow and finished them off. the guards made sure she was able to walk so thay could escort her back to the palace.<p>

chapter 2

two days tater... sesshomaru gets back in the palace from hunting. he went to the throne room to see if his mother was in there but she wasn't there. so sesshomaru went to his mothers favorite spot in the hole castle the gardens. she wasn't there either when he took in the smell around the gardens there was his mothers scent and it was bad but then there was to new scents that smelled like him but he was unshure of it and sesshomaru was going to find out soon. so sesshomaru went to his mother and fathers room. sesshomaru knocked on the door his mothers response whith a soft warm voice come in, sesshomaru entered and saw his mother in her bed he was about to speak when his mother spoke. sesshomaru come see your two younger brothers. she said in a quiet voice sesshomaru approached the head of the bed then his mother spoke. sesshomaru this is seth and this is galactus.

chapter 2 part 2

a week later...

inutasho had arrived back at the palace of the western lands. inutasho walked through the ground to check on his mate because there were to new sense. so he went to the garden to see his mate about the to new sents. and thair she was under a cherryblossom tree feeding what appeared to be there pups. inutasho heard her say come and meet your two newborn sons she said with a smile on her face.


End file.
